


My cleavage isn't going to save the worlds

by kybusan



Series: 50 sentences [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Grimmjow too, Hueco Mundo, Other, Training, Urahara is a pervert, that dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybusan/pseuds/kybusan





	My cleavage isn't going to save the worlds

«Sexta-san... Do you mind... I mean... Can I, uhmm...».

«…form a coherent sentence?», Grimmjow taunts me in a high pitched voice that in no way sounds like my own.

He seems to be highly annoyed. Yet seeing me shaking like a leaf must please him. His predatory grin splits his features and he turns his head slightly to one side.

«What is it? Spill it, I'm not known for my patience!»

«Would you, I mean…,» seeing his right palm clenching to a fist and lingering dangerously close to Pantera's hilt, I muster all my courage and yell:«Teach me how to fight!»

It is pretty embarrassing, but I even manage to bow. I expect him to laugh his ass off, but, surprisingly nothing is coming from the Espada. Or former Espada I should say, with Aizen no more around, the ranks and titles might be meaningless. After all, that is what Nell and Grimmjow are bickering about all day long. The silence between us is somehow deafening, therefore I look up to meet his curious gaze.

«You're a healer. So why do you want to learn how to kill?», he asks me with a distraught look.

«Cause my cleavage isn't going to save the worlds,» I mumble into the nothingness of an endless night. The thought slips my mouth before I can hold it back. But to be honest, it had been on my mind since I, accidentally, heard Urahara-san and Grimmjow talk about Ichigo-kun‘s powers.

* * *

 

 _«Threaten the woman's life. The idiot always gets stronger when the life of his precious little princess is at stake,» Grimmjow had growled_ _._  

_«Oh my, we can't do that», Urahara had answered._

_And I had been relieved, first at least. But then Grimmjow had giggled deviously._

_«But, what if she‘s going to show off more of her assets? That's maybe helping even more than threatening her wellbeing.»_

_Urahara hadn't answered him. But, when he had given me that dress the other day, with the most innocent smile you can think of, his intention was crystal clear to me._

* * *

 

And then I remember: I‘m still bowing in front of a man, well, kind of a man, wearing _that dress_ and I’m showing off my assets. I’m doing exactly what those two old perverts are hoping for. Shame is flooding my system, and my skin feels as if it is on fire. Suddenly I feel exploited, belittled. But angry too. How dare they to just reduce me on my body? Yes, I’m used to the lecherous stares, the jealous mumbles. But hell, right now I’m fuming and I straighten my back immediately. Of course, his deep blue eyes are still fixated on my rack.

«My eyes are higher up, you know,» I therefore spat, not caring about the consequences my agitation might lead to.

I'm prepared for everything but his reaction. I swear, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta, former Espada of destruction, that threatening monster in front of me... he blushes. It's only there for a second or two and almost invisible, but still, he blushes. And then he grins at me and walks leisurely towards me.

«I know exactly where your eyes are, princess!», he snickers the moment he his right in front of me. I try to scowl at him, using my best Ichigo-Imitation I've got at hand. But it seems it's only amusing him. His grin gets wider and wider until he cannot hold back his laughter.

«Guess it's not going to hurt to teach you the basics. After all, Kurosaki might get distracted by _your eyes_ ...»


End file.
